


L'autre portrait

by Eilisande



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Quand elle voit le château pour la première fois, Marianne ne pense pas qu'il est hanté. Elle est une femme d'esprit, pas une paysanne sans instruction. L'aspect sinistre de la demeure lui saute tout de même aux yeux. Le fantôme cependant, est peut être bien réel et essaye de protéger comme il le peut Héloïse du sort qui lui est destiné.
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Obscur Echange





	L'autre portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Requête de l'obscur échange 2020
> 
> Un AU un peu gothique, au sens avec des événements surnaturels. Peut-être le fantôme de la sœur d’Héloïse, qui se sent coupable de l’avoir forcée à cette situation déplaisante et qui veille sur sa sœur ? En tout cas, le manoir est aussi hanté qu’il en a l’air.

Quand elle voit le château pour la première fois, Marianne ne pense pas qu'il est hanté. Elle est une femme d'esprit, pas une paysanne sans instruction. L'aspect sinistre de la demeure lui saute tout de même aux yeux. Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer les meurtres et les règlements de compte qui ont du se produire ici, mais Marianne est fatiguée, elle a faim, elle a soif et elle est trempée. Laissant de côté ses divagations, elle frappe à la porte et ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à se réchauffer. Et si le soir, alors qu'elle libère de leur protection les deux toiles qu'elle a amené, il lui semble entendre quelqu'un marcher tout près d'elle, elle est trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir bien longtemps. Une vielle demeure comme celle là doit de toute manière accueillir son lot de souris et les lattes de parquet craquer au moindre souffle de vent. Elle sait que malgré les bruits, elle dormira d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Quand Marianne est saisie d’une fringale nocturne, elle descend sans complexes se servir d’elle-même à la cuisine. Ces gens la mandent pour qu’elle fasse un portrait dans un endroit si isolé quelle n’a trouvé que des pêcheurs pour l’y amener, ils peuvent bien la laisser se nourrir nuitamment. Un souffle de vent semble la suivre jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée, mais ce n’est que cela, un souffle de vent. Marianne n’est peut être pas grande chrétienne mais son esprit est trop cartésien pour s’enflammer aussitôt et écrire des romans sur une impression fugace. Il lui semble tout de même un instant que cinq doigts se posent sur son épaule. Non. Son imagination ne se matérialise que sur le carre de toile qui lui sert a la sublimer.

La petite Sophie, elle, est livide quand elle arrive une bougie à la main.

-Ce n’est que vous, soupire-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour en contenir les battements.

-Je m’excuse je me suis permis de me servir répond Marianne. Mais je suis désolée, je n’ai pas eu l’intention de vous faire peur. Mais qui croyez vous donc voir ici ? Il y a-t-il eu des intrusions récemment ?

Un manoir isolé et habité uniquement par des femmes peut hélas attirer une attention peu souhaitable. Sophie secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Oh non madame, il n’y a jamais d’étranger ici.

Elle n’achève pas sa pensée et Marianne hausse un sourcil songeur. La jeune fille semble avoir besoin de se remettre aussi Marianne lui tend elle la bouteille de vin. Sophie attrape avec soulagement un verre et s’assoit à côté d’elle. Tout en dévorant son fromage et son pain Marianne l’observe à la dérobée. Il est évident que la famille n’a plus guère de richesses ou de connexions, ce qui explique le projet milanais et l’insistance de la mère après ma mort d’une fille. Mais même désargentés une famille noble trouvé toujours le moyen de conserver à son service un portier ou un garde chasse. La présence d’un homme armé protège souvent plus que l'isolement. Et les vieux serviteurs tendent à rester jusqu’à la mort, l’honneur de servir la même famille depuis quinze générations valant bien l’absence de salaire et de reconnaissance. C’est comme si tous les hommes avaient fui, ne laissant derrière eux que les femmes et les craquement du plancher.

-Parlez moi de votre maîtresse, demande Marianne quand Sophie semble remise. Comment est elle morte ?

La jeune servante fait tomber son verre de vin, rougit, s'excuse, nettoie et commence à raconter d’une toute petite voix.

Sophie est peut être jeune et ignorante du monde qui s’étend de l’autre côté du village, mais elle n’est pas une idiote. Elle sait que parler de l’ombre qui hante la vielle maison ne lui vaudrait que moquerie. Alors elle se tait, là-dessus du moins. Elle parle de la falaise et du corps tombé sans le moindre bruit. Marianne fera bien toute seule le lien avec la silhouette qui rôde de nuit dans le château. Madame et mademoiselle Héloïse peuvent bien dire qu’elles se couchent au crépuscule parce qu’elles sont fatiguées et qu’il faut économiser la chandelle autant qu'elles veulent. C’est évidemment un faux prétexte. Elles l’ont vu elles aussi. Sophie espère seulement que Marianne sera prête à le dire à voix haute, elle. Les fantômes ne font pas peur à Sophie. Le vieux Ervoan se promène sur la lande depuis avant sa naissance et il n’a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et la petite Brigitte, la pauvrette, ne se fâche jamais tant qu’on met régulièrement des fleurs des champs ou des douceurs sur sa tombe. La demoiselle qui rôde ici n’est pas dangereuse. Du moins, pas pour elles. Elle n’a peut être jamais blessé personne, mais ce n’est pas pour rien que les derniers serviteurs sont tous partis et que Sophie reste seule. Ils sentaient bien qu’il n’étaient plus les bienvenus.

Bon vent. Le manoir est peut être hanté et s’en occuper seule est une gageure mais la pauvre demoiselle est une présence bienveillante et protectrice. Sophie se sent désormais vraiment chez elle ici, plus que jamais auparavant.

Quand même elle s’est inquiétée pour Marianne quand elle a entendu du bruit. Le peintre précédent n’est pas parti seulement parce qui n’arrivait pas à peindre Héloïse. Mais ça, c’est quelque chose dont elle voudrait ne jamais avoir à parler. Alors elle se contente de raconter le drame comme s’il ne projetait pas une ombre immense sur toute la maison et regarde Marianne devenir de plus en plus songeuse.

Les jours suivants, pendant que Marianne regarde Héloïse, Sophie regarde Marianne. Elle lit les questions dans son regard et attend patiemment qu'elle ose les poser. Finalement, Marianne demande qu'elle pose pour elle vêtue de la robe verte. Sophie déglutit mais accepté. Marianne à besoin de toute l’aide quelle peut trouver. C’est toujours aussi étrange d’enfiler cette belle robe. Le toucher est si agréable et le bruit quelle fait quand Sophie marche également. Elle aimerait avoir les mots pour décrire cette sensation mais elle n’est qu'une paysanne inculte.

Aussitôt la robe enfilée, Sophie constate un changement. Quand le peintre lui demandait de poser pour lui, elle était saisie d’un malaise si intense qu'elle a pleuré une fois ou deux. Le peintre la traitait de gourde superstitieuse quand elle disait que la demoiselle n’aimait pas qu'elle porte sa robe. Maintenant que c’est Marianne qui lui demande de poser, la sensation à disparu. Le fantôme apprécie les efforts de la peintre. C’est nouveau. Sophie commence à penser que les choses vont s'arranger. Elle ne sait pas ce que veut l’ombre exactement mais peindre le portrait d’Héloïse n’est plus contraire à ses désirs.

Alors que Marianne commence à poser ses couleurs sur la toile, elle relève la tête et pose une question.

-A quoi ressemblait la sœur d’Héloïse ?

Marianne est à l’affût de la réaction de Sophie. Le regard de la jeune fille se porte aussitôt vers le portrait inachevé déposé contre la cheminée. Il n’y a pas de signature dessus. Le peintre n’a pas voulu associer son nom à cet échec et cela se comprend. Personne ne lui a dit son nom et Marianne ne compte pas demander. Il était doué, cela dit. La texture de la robe est divine mais le tout est d’une froideur sépulcrale. Il n’y a aucune vie dans les mains blêmes ou les plissés de la robe.

-Elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, si c’est ça que vous demandez. L’une brune l’autre blonde, la forme du nez et des yeux était différente aussi. Elles avaient la même taille par contre et la même façon de bouger. Il paraît qu’Héloïse imitait souvent sa sœur quand elle était petite, avant d’entrer au couvant.

-Et le peintre le savait ? A-t-il pu observer Héloïse ? Même de loin.

-Jamais. Elle s’est enfermée dans sa chambre tout le temps qu’il était la. Il a passé des heures sous ses fenêtres sans l’apercevoir. Il a fini par demander qu’on la lui décrire et c’est là qu’il à jeté son pinceau et abandonné.

Malgré ces empêchements, il avait cru pouvoir la peindre. Soit il était très confiant en son talent soit il avait cru avoir une bonne raison d'être capable de le faire. Il avait vu la même chose que Marianne, cette silhouette qui se promenait dans les couloirs la nuit et qui se tenait à l’instant dans l’ombre derrière Sophie. Marianne ne distinguait pas son visage. Elle était encore plus élusive qu’Héloïse les premiers jours.

A la manière dont Sophie se tenait il était clair qu'elle aussi sentait sa présence. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air effrayée pour autant, juste tendue.

-Que veut elle ? Demanda Marianne à voix haute sans cesser de peindre la robe portée par Sophie sous le visage d’Héloïse.

-Je ne sait pas, confesse Sophie. Elle ne voulait pas que l’autre peigne Héloïse j’en suis sûre.

-Elle attend quelque chose de moi.

-Sans doute. Je ne sais pas quoi. Les fantômes attendent tous quelque chose de nous. Des fois c’est qu’on les venge et ils partent des que c’est fait. Parfois ils veulent juste de la compagnie. Elle… je ne sais pas.

Un fantôme. Marianne n’aurait jamais osé mettre un mot la dessus de peur d’avoir l’air atrocement ridicule. Même penser a lui comme à une ombre heurte tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir du monde. La simplicité de Sophie a du bon.

Le silence s'installe et Marianne continue à peindre. Elle pourrait vivre cent ans que jamais elle ne vivrait expérience plus étrange que de peindre une femme absente en en observant une autre, sous le regard attentif d’une défunte. Même si cette étrangeté lui donne parfois envie de se précipiter hors du château pour hurler son désarroi sur la lande elle se force à fournir le même niveau d’exigence que son père lui a appris à mettre dans toutes ses œuvres.

Enfin, l'œuvre est terminée. Marianne extorque à la mère d’Héloïse le droit de lui confesser la vérité et remonte dans sa chambre. Immédiatement, son regard se pose sur le portrait inachevé et elle s’en approche pour l’examiner en plus près à la chandelle. L'ovale laissé pour le visage est différent de celui de Marianne, mais elle a beau chercher elle ne parvient pas à distinguer le moindre trait au centre du tableau. Rien qui ne lui dise à quoi ressemblait la morte, ses aspirations ou ses regrets.

Marianne pourrait en jurer, sa chandelle est à distance suffisante et sa main ne tremble pas, mais une flammèche s’envole malgré tout, portée par un vent inexistant l’instant d’avant. L'ombre est juste derrière elle. Le souffle sur sa nuque fait frisonner Marianne qui oublie de se reculer à temps.

Le tableau commence à brûler.

Marianne saute en arrière, saisie, puis finit par prendre le tableau à deux mains et le jette dans la cheminée. Sans cela, c’est tout le manoir tout entier qui partait en fumée.

-C’est ça que tu veux ?, demande Marianne à la pièce vide.

Nul ne lui répond. Marianne reste seule, coincée entre le portrait inachevé qui brûle et l’autre sur son chevalet. Dans sa tête elle fait tourner encore et encore l’idée d'en approcher pareillement la chandelle, juste pour voir ce qui se produirait. Mais Marianne est une artiste. Jamais elle ne serait capable de s'attaquer à une de ses propres œuvres, même aux croûtes qu'elle peignait aux débuts de son apprentissage. Et, s’il n'est pas parfait, le portrait est bon. Ou du moins convenable. L’ombre a-t-elle voulu la faire douter ? A-t-elle trouvé ce moyen pour la faire renoncer plutôt qu'un autre ? Marianne n'abandonnera pas. Le tableau est terminé, elle a trop d’orgueil pour renoncé et il n'est pas toujours aisé de vivre de sa profession. Elle ne peut se permettre un tel geste de folie. Quelle que soit... l’amitié quelle voue à Héloïse, il lui faut cet argent et la recommandation de sa mère pour trouver de nouvelles clientes. Elle finit par aller se coucher, mais le sommeil est lent à venir.

Le lendemain, Marianne passe un coup de chiffon sur le visage d’Héloïse.

Héloïse regarde le tableau avec incrédulité. Son visage, qu'elle peinait à reconnaître une heure plus tôt n’existe plus, et, par ce seul acte, Marianne a davantage capturé son essence que par tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, dire ou peindre jusqu’alors. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Et du même coup de chiffon Marianne a sans le savoir convaincu Héloïse. Maintenant, elle veut voir son portrait peint par cette peintre. Elle veut voir à quoi elle ressemble sous son pinceau, à quel point Marianne l'a comprise.

Sa mère les laisse seules.

Bienheureuse solitude. Jadis sa mère comprenait qu' Héloïse en avait besoin pour s'épanouir. Jadis elle approuvait ses projets de couvent et pas seulement parce qu’ils ne pouvaient espérer doter qu'une seule des deux filles de la maison. Aujourd’hui, elle cracherait aux pieds de sa mère si elle l’osait. Que son propre mariage n'ait pas été un désastre ne devrait pas l'autoriser à garder la tête haute quand elle la vend à un étranger.

Mais Héloïse n’est pas vraiment seule. Il y a la présence discrète de cette petite souris de Sophie et celle fascinante de Marianne.

Surtout, il y a sa sœur. Elle ne la quitte guère depuis son retour du couvent. Elle soupçonne que dans ses rares moments d’absences, elle est auprès de Marianne à regarder l’avancement de son portrait. Quand à sa mère, elle n’a probablement pas du recevoir beaucoup de visites. Que leur reste t-il à lui dire après tout ?

Donc non, Héloïse n’est pas seule mais c’est tout aussi bien. Ces trois présences la réconforte face à l’inévitable. Elle n’est pas seule au moins. Héloïse voudrait n’avoir à penser à rien d’autre qu'à son envie de goûter les lèvres de Marianne. Elle rêve la nuit de choses qui la font se réveiller pantelante. Elle ne rêvera jamais ainsi de son mari c’est certain. Même poser face au regard sombre de Marianne lui donne des palpitations qu'elle cache remarquablement bien.

Elle ne peut pas en être certaine, bien sûr, mais il lui semble que c’est pour ça que sa sœur est toujours là. Les premiers jours, elle n’a vu qu’une ombre à la périphérie de sa vision. Puis elle la vit clairement au bord de la falaise et elle a couru vers elle. Il n’était pas question de sauter quoi qu'ait craint Marianne. Héloïse espérait seulement pouvoir toucher sa sœur une dernière fois. Son visage à cet instant… sa sœur aussi craignait qu'elle ne saute. Sa sœur veut qu'elle vive. Ici, il n'est pas question d'un présage de mort. Il lui semble plutôt que chaque apparition est l’inverse d'un memento mori. Sa sœur la supplie de vivre et de profiter de chaque instant de liberté qui lui reste. _Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero_. Alors, Héloïse se laisse aller. Elle abandonne les derniers lambeaux de sa défiance, embrasse Marianne et découvre l'amour sentimental et charnel à ses côtés. Leurs heures sont comptées. Heloise se croit courageuse mais elle se sait incapable de faire le choix de sa sœur. Un reste de son éducation au couvant, peut être. Ou bien elle aime trop la vie, même si elle doit passer l’essentiel de celle-ci mariée à un étranger. Au moins, elle emportera avec elle le souvenir des baisers de Marianne et le portrait d’elle peint avec amour. C’est peu. Cest beaucoup comparé à ce qu’aurait emporté sa sœur.

Cela devra suffire.

Au petit matin, quand Héloïse se réveille entre les bras de Marianne, elle sent comme des doigts fins caresser ses cheveux alors que les mains de son amante sont bien en vue. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’aurait pensé sa sœur de telles amours de son vivant. Peut être aurait-elle poussé les taux cris. Ni l’Église, ni la société n'approuveraient, c’est certain. Héloïse aime cependant à penser que sa sœur aurait été heureuse pour elle et traiterait Marianne en sœur. Sinon, c'est que la tombe doit effacer les préjugés les plus imbéciles. C’est une pensée rassurante, en somme. Cela veut dire que leur séparation n’est peut être pas définitive.

Les pensées d’Héloïse sont peut-être macabres, mais son destin est morose.

Jamais elle ne demande à Marianne ce qu'elle voit la nuit, mais Héloïse sait que son amante l'a vu. Dans son portrait, elle a ajouté un détail presque à la dernière minute. Un simple détail, un verre d’eau pose sur le guérison à ses côtés. Seulement, dans ce verre se reflète un visage qui ne ressemble que vaguement à celui d’Héloïse. Quand Marianne le peint, elle l'appelle à ses côtés. Elles préparent ensemble les couleurs et Héloïse à l’honneur de porter le premier coup de pinceau. Les larmes lui viennent au fur et à mesure que le visage apparaît. Personne ne lira jamais rien dans ce détail. Il n’est là que pour elle.

Sa mère ne dit rien à ce propos en voyant le portrait. Sans doute n’a-t-elle rien remarqué. Son esprit est à des lieux de sa fille défunte désormais. Son seul souci, c'est d'organiser le transport du tableau vers le lointain prétendant et d'organiser leur départ. Héloïse sert les dents et enfile sans rien dire la robe qu'elle devra porter pour abjurer définitivement sa liberté. Elle grince des dents, mais l'enfile en silence. Peut être que quand elle aura eu des filles et aucun garçon elle partagera l'angoisse de sa mère de mourir pauvre et destituée à des lieux et des lieux de sa patrie. Cela ne la force pas à compatir.

La robe la serre et l'emprisonne, mais elle parvient à rester impassible même devant le visage défait de Marianne quand elle la voit dedans.

C'est fini. Elles ont passé la nuit à se dire adieu, mais là c'est véritablement fini. Marianne disparaît à jamais de sa vie. Héloïse sent un souffle la frôler. L'esprit de sa sœur. D'instinct, Héloïse sait qu'elle s'en va, elle aussi. Entre elles, il n'y aura pas d'adieux. Elles se les sont fait il y a bien longtemps, quand Héloïse est entrée au couvent en sortant à peine de l'enfance.

La robe la fait fuir. L'ombre quitte la maison dans les pas de Marianne, après lui avoir montré une nouvelle fois la vision d'Héloïse dans sa robe de mariée. Marianne disparaît par la porte. L'ombre la remercie d'avoir donné ce qu'elle pouvait à sa sœur. Elle ne saura jamais si elle a compris son message, qu'elle la remercie d'avoir permis à Héloïse de vivre encore un peu alors qu'elle n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle n'a pas eu de Marianne pour l'aimer et la fortifier, elle. Juste le réconfort d'une falaise lui offrant le moyen de s'évader.

Elle ne peut plus rien faire pour aider Héloïse, Marianne ou Sophie. L'ombre fuit la maison et le jardin où elle a grandit. Là où va Héloïse, elle ne peut et ne veut la suivre. Ses pas la conduisent au bord de la falaise. Elle ferme les yeux, les lève vers le ciel et attends la dissolution.


End file.
